Fix You
by Carlisle'sPetiteDefenseur
Summary: Post-Somalia.Tony can't stop thinking about Ziva,and goes to visit her apartment one night.In what state will he find the place in, and most importantly what state will he find Ziva in? NON-SEXUAL.


**A/N: I was listening to the song "Fix You" by Coldplay and then I thought of Season 7x1 and I took some video clips from that episode and put them to the song in the YouTube video and then, after that I thought of a story idea. So, this is what I present to you- the results of the overly active imagination.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Gibbs: You know the drill by now.**

**Me: Drill, what drill? I have no idea what kind of drill you are talking about, Gibbs.**  
><strong>Gibbs: I am still angry over my spilled coffee, don't make me put you in juvenile prison just for messing with a marine's coffee.<strong>  
><strong>Me: Okay, to save my arse, I don't own NCIS.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Then you will die with me." Ziva paused, "You should have left me alone."<em>

_"Okay, tried. Couldn't."_

* * *

><p>It had not been to long since Team Gibbs had saved Ziva from almost certain death back in Somalia. Things weren't the same ever since those events, ever since they had left Ziva behind in Israel and then found her with Saleem. Tony had been so relieved and shocked at the same time when Saleem had brought Ziva to him, and she was alive.<p>

She had not said much to any of them since she had returned, in face Ziva had not even spoken to Tony ever since they had left Somalia. He didn't show it, but he really couldn't live without Ziva. Tony got up and paced around his apartment, and then grabbed his coat and went outside to his car. He had to go and see her, even if the visit would most likely be unwelcome.

He paused for a moment, knocking on her door. He could hear movement, but there was no answer at the door. He knew she was home, because he had seen the lamp light on in her apartment from the side of the street. He knocked again, becoming determined to get her to talk to him. He couldn't stand it like this much longer. He just wanted things the way they were before he killed Rivkin.

"Ziva!" Tony called, "It's Tony, open up the door! You can't avoid me forever. You can at least talk to me, come on! I risked my life to save your butt, even if you didn't think we should have come to save you."

There was still no answer from behind the door. Tony jiggled the door knob, worried that something may have happened to her. The door opened, and he stepped inside. The apartment was a mess, like someone who just didn't care anymore lived in it. His eyes scanned the messy living room and his eyes landed on the thin body that was sitting on the couch, head to knees. The body was crying. That person was Ziva.

Tony walked over quietly and sat down beside her and he put his arms around her, not sure if the touch was welcomed or not. She made no move to push him away, and they sat in pure silence.

"Ziva... I'm so sorry, Ziva." He told her, running his hands absentmindedly through her hair. "I'm sorry about everything."

"No," she said, hoarsely. "It is I who am sorry, Tony. I haven't said a thing to you, not one thing and that will forever be my fault."

"Maybe, if I had not of killed Rivkin, nothing would have changed." he paused, "I should have just tried to find an alternative to the situation. Like you said, I could have just shot him in the leg, or the arm. Something."

"Like you said, I was not there. I do not know what really happened. That is something between you and Michael, and I guess it always will be. I...trust you now, Tony."

He said nothing and continued to stroke her hair, trying to figure out the next words to say to her. The next steps and most importantly, how to fix this broken woman. Vance was right, she was damaged goods. Mentally, though.

"What I said in Somalia, I meant it. I really wasnt able to live without you, Ziva. I did try, but I couldn't do it. We were there to avenge you."

"I am just glad that you didn't end up dying for me." Ziva said, not crying anymore. Though she didn't seem too bothered by the fact that Tony's arms were still around her.

"I would have welcomed it with open arms."

"What about McGee though?"

"He knew what he was getting in to when he came with us. He wanted to though, he wanted to come."

"What do we do now, Tony?" Ziva asked, "I don't know what to do about anything anymore. I am a wreck and I am pushing everyone out of my life. I can't even get back to a desk job at NCIS until I pass a psych evaluation, which I probably will not even be able to pass. Life has become much to complicated. With Mossad, I did what I was told to do. What my father had told me to do. Now, I do not know. My father is not my father, and Gibb's seems like he can't stand the site of me anymore."

"Gibbs is just being Gibbs's. It's tough love, because to be honest... I don't think he knows how to love any other way."

She nodded, "I...am glad that you did not leave me with Saleem. I said I was ready to die, but I was not."

"I know." he placed his hands on either side of her face, "I really can't live without you, Ziva David." and I _will _fix you. He placed a kiss on her cheek, and she slowly held her hand up to the spot where he had kissed her and then looked at him a thin smile on her face.

* * *

><p><em>"Tony, why are you here?"<em>

_"I couldn't live without you, I guess."_


End file.
